


Fix my heart

by happydaysbus1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Harry, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drug Addiction, Harry has problems, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Harry, Top/Bottom Versatile Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, harry is 18, louis is 24, louis is there for him, sex In library school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaysbus1/pseuds/happydaysbus1
Summary: ”What are you doing here?““Regarding your question... No. I never did, but I want you to teach me”“What are you talking about? What do you want me to teach you?”“I want you to teach me how to make love.““We shouldn’t do this ... no."“Then why don't you stop kissing me?"*****Louis is a drug. The perfect dose that Harry needs to live.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Schooling in this AU is divided into three years of high school, just like where I live. First year (freshman), second year (sophomore) and third year (senior year)_
> 
> _Harry is 18 years old and it’s normal, since here we graduate with 17/18 years, depending on the month in which we born._
> 
> _I wanted to clarify this because "supposedly" they are in London, but imagine that the data is correct and you are going to enjoy it more._
> 
> ***** English is not my first language, so you probably see a lot of grammatical errors. Please feel free to correct me and I will edit it as soon as possible for better reading. If you want to be my beta, just write to me. Thank you ❤️

FIX MY HEART  
BY HAPPYDAYSBUS1 

.  
.  
.

"Today will be a great day"

Optimism and good humor from Louis was the same as always, only that this morning wasn't like any other, at least not for him. He got up earlier than usual, the anxiety for starting his first work day brought him very restless.

While being just barely 24 years old, he has graduated for studying to be a Professor of Literature. He was an ordinary guy like any other. He wasn't the typical young bored, lifeless guy or nerd who lived for the books. Of course not! It took longer than originally stipulated to be graduated but only because he took his time. He wouldn't deprive himself of "living and enjoying his life".

He had an interview with the school principal last Friday. He got the job thanks to his excellent scores of his title and, of course, to the urgency of one of the most prestigious schools in London to get quick a substitute teacher. He would have to replace the professor who had leave because she suffering a stress peak. Everything is crazy, he says, because he had sent letters of recommendation to primary and highs schools in the area. Thinking he would get a job for the next school year.

Just started the last half of the year, and he thought he couldn't get a job so soon. It was a temporary job, just for a month, but that didn't stop him from feeling very happy about that anyway. He had been assigned three classrooms, the last three of high school.

Today would be his first experience in front of a class, the nerves were not going to play against him, because he was very confident it would be a good day.

He left his apartment and climbed into his car. It wasn’t the most modern car, but he love it anyway. That car was a gift from his parents on his eighteenth birthday, and it's a treasure to him, since his parents had spent so much, and put a lot of effort into buying it. They were in the lower middle class.

After driving for 20 minutes he arrived at the “New London School.” One of the most prestigious schools in the country. 

The idea of teaching classes where there are rich kids wasn't fun for him, but he wouldn't miss this opportunity. In addition to the good pay, it would add to his prestige. 

But, he shouldn't make any mistakes. He would be there only for a month and he had to give it his best in order to get out of there with a good recommendation.

He remembered that the school principal had told him that teachers had their exclusive area for parking. He was speeding at minimum speed to find a place. He frowned when he realized that the entire sector was full. He looked sideways and saw that a boy was leaning on his motorcycle kissing his girlfriend -apparently- at the last space for teachers. The girl wore her school uniform but her skirt was shorter than allowed. He got out of the car and approached them kindly.

"Excuse me, could you step aside, please? I have to park here."

The blond girl moved away, and the curly boy (who wasn’t wearing a uniform) frowned looking at Louis from head to toe. After that, he gave a resounding "NO". He leaned back on his motorcycle and lured the girl to continue the kissing session.

Louis raised his eyebrows and turn his best bitch face. He didn't expect that at all. He didn't want to get angry and sulk about this because just beginning the morning, and had a long day. "Okay, thank you" he said, dropping a fake smile.

He got in the car and parked in the first (and worst) place he found ... there, too far from the front door.

_Mental note:• Next day come earlier to find a better parking. ✔_

It was the time to start. He went straight to the main office to notify Kent, (the school principal), that he had arrived on time. She had to show him where the classroom was that he would start teaching today: senior year.

He had a flashback of his graduation and smiled when he remembered that senior year was the best, and he knew that those teenagers were surely going to causing him headaches, just like he caused at that age. With that particular group he would be a little permissive, not giving them too much homework and stuff, but neither would be left trampled by any fucking rich teenager, of course not. He would still demand respect, as it should be.

Kent entered the classroom escorted by the blue-eyed. There was a lot of noise in the classroom, until the Principal screamed for attention.

"Senior year! Attention!" All students turned to look her. “As you know, professor Hamilton is on leave" Suddenly there were whistles of celebration and hubbub. "Silence!" she shouted again.

Louis looked in detail at each of (since now) his students.

"I don't know why you all are so happy, because here I come to introduce you Louis Tomlinson. He will be here from now on. He’s the new professor of Literature until Hamilton returns."

Boos were heard from the back of the room, and Louis couldn’t help laughing of that. He was exactly like them at that age.

Kent turned to see him "Think you can handle them?"

Louis smiled pleasantly "Of course! I was their age once, I know exactly how to handle them, don't worry" he replied.

Before leaving the classroom, the Principal patted his shoulder and wished him luck.

The noise start again and Louis watched each of them to recognizing their faces. In the background was the typical small group of boys. He didn't like to judge people, but based on his experience he concluded that they were the rioters. On the front, the students nerds and in the middle "the plastics girls", typical, the popular ones. Those girls was looking at him dazzled, releasing the occasional sigh and lip bites for the new teacher. He couldn't help himself smiling and shaking his head when he realized that. 

Teenagers.

He arranged his stuff on the desk, wrote his name on the blackboard and stood in front of it. "Senior year!" He called for attention and logically, was ignored. Here we go again, "Guys!" Nothing.

Well, Okay. He put his hands around his mouth, typical gesture when someone yell from afar. "Oii, Oii!" He shouted and everyone turned.

Louis smiled at the astonished faces of the students. No one of the teachers spoke to them in that way. Could it be that they never had such a young teacher? Tomlinson started the speech.

"Listen, I have an idea!" the teenagers frowned, paying attention. "You all are in the last semester, senior year, your nightmare will end in a few months. I know, I was once a teenager like you too. So I propose this, you cooperate with me, remain calm, don't cause me headaches, and I promise to repay the same thing. I will not demand too many things. Just pay attention in class, do your home-" all began to shout again, "-work that will be done here, not at home ... unless it's a special assignation. What do you think? Do you all agree with me? Will we work together?"

All students looked at each other, waiting for the approval of others and they nodded. Others shouted "Hurrah for Professor Tommo!" cheerful.

He heard one on the background "Professor Tommo, if you don’t command us much homework, we will choose you as our tutor. And you can come with us on our graduation trip. We prefer you rather than the old and fat Robbins."

Louis laughed to hear that "Who is Robbins?"

"Math Teacher" said another.

Louis ran off laughing and tried to compose himself. He remember that he wanted to be permissive, but must impose authority.  


"Please guys, don't make fun of my colleague," he said mockingly "Although... Math... I hate that." Louis grimaced in disgust and all of the students laughed.

_Mental list of objectives:• Be accepted by my students. ✔_

"All right! Let's start then!" he said.

"Sir Tommo, attendance?" asked one of the plastic raising his hand.

Louis slapped his forehead. "Oh! Of course, I almost forgot. Tell me your name young lady, you will be my secretary from now on and you will remind me every class I have to do this" He said, and smiled at a shy blonde. 

"Glenne D'Anvers," she announced.

"Glenne D'Anvers, Good!" He wrote her name in the notebook.

He start taking alphabetical list and looked up the name each one of his students to memorize their faces. He reached the letter S. The last student.

"Styles?" He looked up as no one answered. He repeated again to ensure and raised his voice a little. "STYLES?!"

The door opened strongly, and a familiar curly boy entered. "I’m here”


	2. Chapter 2

The curly one entered the classroom without looking at the new teacher. Louis watched him enter without even knocking on the door, or at least say hello. And of course, he remembered that scene in the parking lot. He looked back at the register and muttered under his breath. “Styles apparently had no manners taught.”

He closed the attendance register and looked again at the curly, who approached to greet Glenne with a kiss on the lips and there was a "Hello, love!" From the blonde. 

“...Or principles ..." he finished whispering when he remembered that the boy moments ago was outside the establishment kissing with another girl.

He got up from his desk, and erased what was written on the board. He brushed off his clothes, dusting off the chalk, and stood again in front of his students. "Well, we started the class for the day!"

He began to walk down the aisles of the ranks, moving his hands, and speaking as calmly as possible. He didn't even stutter when speaking. He felt very sure of what he was doing and this was his debut as a teacher. That was not noticeable, he seemed to have a lot of experience.

“Before starting with the content, I want us to do one thing. I know that this is usually done at the beginning of school, but since it is my first day with you, I would like to meet you all, and the best way to do it is with this I’m going to say: Today's task will be for you to write a text of no less than 50 lines, telling me about you. What you want to write, what you want to tell me, anything!”

One of the girls raised her hand calling him "Sir Tommo" 

“Tell me," answered Louis, smiling. He already loved that nickname his students had given him.

“Can we write a song that we like?" Asked a brunette.

“No. That would be cheating. I want you to create a text that comes out of your heads, that is understood, that is consistent. Also I want to see what kind of spelling you have. I am very detailed with that. These types of activities will help you to exercise writing. Come on, start!” Ordered the professor.

He sat at the desk with his laptop. He began to read the e-mail that Professor Hamilton had sent him, about the contents that she had worked on during the year. He had contacted her in order to have a basis on how to prepare the activities for the next classes. He was very focused on his reading.

Without even moving from the place, he looked away to his left, just a few seconds, because he felt the gaze of his student, the curly one. He was the only one in his row, he was sitting alone in the background and staring at him. 

Louis blinked several times and continued his normal reading. Then again, he looked away from Styles and now Styles had started writing.

He finished reading the e-mail and taking notes in his notebook and got up from his seat. He looked at the clock and it had only been half an hour since he gave the command. He felt a commotion start again and made himself noticed. “Shh, come on guys! I don't see you writing.”

He began to walk down the narrow corridors between rows. Observing and reading what they wrote. When going through the plastic banks, one of them asked him. “Sir, how old are you? Are you married?”

He kept walking. “24 and no. Does that have to do with the task I asked for? Come on girls, don't be distracted by bullshit.” said.

He reached the bottom, the little group of boys. He went to read what one of them wrote: "When I grow up I want to inbest in a video game company" and he pointed to the page. “Investment goes with V not B”

The rest started laughing. “You don't laugh because I don't know what's worse, ‘invest" with b or ‘sometimes’ with a h in the middle. I'm not going to say who did it. I am giving you an opportunity to reconsider before giving me that sheet and putting a O for such an outrage. What's more, the first thing I will do when class ends is go to church and pour holy water on my eyes. Because that really affected my sight!” He said it jokingly and everyone laughed.

He reached the last row, there was Styles. Seeing the teacher approach, he ripped the sheet from his notebook and made it into a bun.

“Styles, why did you do that? Are you going to start a new text?” He ask.

Harry looked up, put the pen in his mouth and spoke to him still between his teeth. "I don't want to."

“Give me a good reason why you don't want to do the activity that I asked you and the rest of your classmates to do," Tomlinson said.

“I do not have it. I just don't feel like writing any text.”

“And what do you want to do then, Mr. Styles? Tell me, let's see how I can help you!” he said in an ironic tone.

“I doubt you can help me, dear professor, because I want to have sex," he said looking at Glenne and winking at her.

The professor opened his eyes surprised by that answer. He was getting to know his students, he didn't want to start off on the wrong foot and get upset about having a rebel on his first day. He acted as calmly as possible in the face of the situation.

“Well, you're going to have to wait until it's departure time for that, Styles. Meanwhile, you start writing now because I'm going to order this in 20 minutes,” he ordered.

Harry shrugged and began to write again on the sheet he had made a bun.

The bell rang, ending the class and everyone went to recess after handing their texts to the teacher. He was not surprised when he noticed that Harry was the only one who did not deliver anything, as was to be expected. He only saw that he threw the paper bun in the garbage can as he left the classroom.

He snorted indignantly. “This boy is going to fuck my head"

He was unaware of what he said ... Of course Harry Styles was going to fuck him. But literally.

*******

_I guess you already know who I am because you call me by my last name. I am 18 years old. My life is not exciting at all. My old man is an unbearable guy who only serves to make money. While my mother is an alcoholic, who was humiliated thousands of times by my old man's mistresses and forgot that she had a son to take care of. They didn't even have the delicacy to give me a brother or sister so as not to be so lonely._

_Basically my employees raised me and from them it was that I received a little ‘love’ you could say, because of course, they were paid to do it. I have everything and at the same time I have nothing. How ironic, right?_

_I really like to write. Like you, I hate misspelling. I like listening to music, I like my motorcycle, I like sex. I guess at this age it’s normal. Do you also like sex?_

_I have no dreams and I also have no goal in life. I want to live free and let everything flow. I decided to face any obstacle that comes my way, I am not afraid of anything. I hate everything around me, and I get irritated very easily._

_I don't believe in love either, that's for weaks. I don't love anybody and nobody loves me. I guess that's what I deserve._

_What do you think?_

_I didn't make it to 50 lines, but I don't have anything else to add_

_H._

Louis read what Harry had written. Luckily, the maintenance workers were very diligent in their tasks and the garbage can was clean and empty. He raised the sheet once no one was in sight.

He was amazed by the cute letter and the neatness from the curly. He was surprised that he didn't have even the slightest spelling and / or punctuation error. He did not believe at all that this particular student was that way.

_Mental note:  
• Do not judge people by the first impression you have of them. ✔_

He couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. Too bad, because he said that you shouldn't feel sorry for any person, but he felt the boy's frustration and understood the reason for his rebellious behavior.

He has had a very different life than Harry. His family wasn't a millionaire one but bread was never lacking on the table. His parents raised him in the best way, filling each of his children with love and they still felt united and in love as always.

He was sorry that his student was not as lucky as him.

*****

A new morning had begun, he was going to school every other day. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. On Wednesdays he had freshman and sophomore. One hour per day with the three classes, except on Fridays with senior year he had the last two hours.

After having his presentation with the first year, he went to the teachers' room to spend the hour in between and then continue with the second year. There he chatted with the teachers, getting to know his colleagues. Most of them are older people and he didn't have much in common with them, but they appeared to be good people. The only one who didn't look at him with a good face was Robbins, the math man. The guy was very old-fashioned and didn't like Louis's appearance at all. He thought it was misplaced that a teacher had tattoos in sight. But the principal, when hiring him, didn’t pay attention to his appearance, but to the high qualifications from Louis’ title. And that's why she hired him right away. Louis laughed as he remembered that seniors hated him. Now he understood why.

Before the next hour began, he went outside the school to smoke a cigarette. He leaned against his car that was right in front of the front door (he had been quick to get there earlier to get that space) it was too calm and he was looking at the sky and the trees around him. If you concentrated you could even hear the birds singing.

His beautiful peace of smoking a cigarette and feeling the breeze that morning, was soon interrupted by the noise of a motorcycle parking at full speed.

He grimaced in a daze as he saw his senior come to park beside him. He came with dark glasses, casual clothes, as always, leaving his curls in the wind. He turned off the bike, got off it, and brushed his hair to one side as he looked at his teacher. Then he started to walk towards the door.

“You'll kill yourself one of these days if you don't wear a helmet, Styles," Louis said after taking another puff on his cigarette.

Harry turned around as he took off the glasses and placed them on his hair. He watched his teacher walking with his back to the door. "Don't worry! If that happens, no one will miss me anyway!”

Louis couldn't help but wince at the sound. After that situation he couldn't stop thinking about Styles. He did not understand why, but he felt the need to help him, or at least advise him. Being older and having also gone through that phase of "hating the world" he understand him. He didn't know how, but he had set out to help him.

There was a recess and he sat on a bench that was under a tree in the school's backyard garden. There he was again with his laptop preparing, this time, some activities for the next class on Friday.

He looked up at the field and saw the curly boy leaning against a tree kissing Glenne. _Those hormones are exploding!_ He thought smiling.

Then it was that he remembered the phrase his student said to him on Monday:

_I want to have sex_

Those words echoed in his mind along with the thick, raspy voice of the curly boy. His skin stood on end. 

He automatically frowned, shaking his thoughts to come to his senses and get on with his work. Occasionally he would look away from that pair of teenagers.

His blue eyes met his student's emerald green. Harry hugged Glenne watching Louis with intrigue. He made a kind of sign with his eyes, raising his eyebrows. Typical gesture of "Do I owe you something?"

The professor looked down and returned to his activity.

*******

Friday. Last two hours and concluded his first work week.

He didn’t feel tired, much less, on the contrary. He wanted the month to pass as slowly as possible. He loved his profession, he loved being in front of a class. He loved teaching.

The first of the last two hours began. He didn't see the curly all day, so he guessed he was missing. Glenne reminded him once again that he must take a list and began naming one by one until he reached the bottom of the list.

“Styles didn't come, so he's going to be absent ..." he said out loud, just as the door jerked open again.

He watched the curly boy rush in and settled into his seat. The boy didn't even bring a backpack or a folder, he brought nothing but his presence. He recalled that the previous class borrowed a notebook and a pen from his girlfriend to do the activity.

“Styles, why don't you ever wear the Institute uniform?" He asked intrigued.

“Because it doesn't match me with my favorite boots, professor." He answered pointing to those beige suede boots he was wearing today.

Louis chuckled at that comment. "You're 20 minutes late, Styles. Try not to be late next time, because I will give you a note. Okay?” He said looking into his eyes waiting for an answer.

“I'll try.” Harry replied.

The class passed normally. He briefly explained a topic that Professor Hamilton had taught, to refresh his memories and place himself in the subject. He brought some photocopying activities and gave them to one for one of his students.

While they were doing the activity, he began to read a book. He had one leg on the other and was leaning on the back of his seat. He was very comfortable and focused on his reading. Occasionally he looked up when the typical whispers were heard. Those that occurred when everyone started chatting with their bank mates at the same time. He looked back at his book releasing the odd one. “Come on guys, work”

He looked up again, but this time at the curly one. He did nothing. He had his head resting on one of his hands and was biting the pen looking at his photocopy.

Harry looked up when he noticed his teacher was looking at him. The older one turned his gaze to the book in an abrupt movement, he had become nervous when discovered. Harry couldn't help but smile sideways when he noticed that he was being watched by his teacher and the dimples on his cheeks were marked as never before.

Louis could watch them for a thousandth of a second. It was the first time he had seen him smile. He thought instantly that was a beautiful landscape. Styles should smile more often.

Class is over. Weekend.

Before everyone gets up from their seats and riot at the door to get out, the teacher proposed something. They had to wait to be called by him to leave one, since he had to deliver the text - already corrected - of Monday.

He named each of them. The room was gradually emptying. Harry was huffing in the distance as he had to wait for everyone to leave before he could leave.

He finished naming everyone and only the two of them remained in the room. Harry got up from his seat towards the door. Before he could get out, he heard that his teacher called him.

“Styles!”

Harry rolled his eyes even without turning around. He already knew the sermon was coming. An attention call, some bad marks on his grade book perhaps, for not having made a simple text.

He turned around and frowned when he saw the professor extend his hand holding a crumpled paper. Louis wasn't even looking at him, he had his eyes on the note book, and he was writing something down.

Harry took the sheet without even giving him a preview, folded it and put it in one of his jeans pockets. He left the room without saying goodbye.

Louis looked up to see him go. He smiled out of nowhere and went back to what he was doing.

*****

_Styles: I must confess that I was quite surprised. I did not expect that of the 20 students I have, it was just you who did not have the slightest misspelling error. It was a real pleasure to have read this._

_I guess it's my turn to introduce myself. You know my name, I'm 24 years old and my life is not that exciting either. I live in a small apartment. I work just here. I am lucky to have my parents still happily married. I have only one brother and many sisters, one of them your same age. I will gladly lend them to you, but I warn you! They are usually unbearable._

_Now, since we both know something about each other, I suppose I am confident enough with you to answer your questions. First of all, I'm sorry you have that thought from your parents. I believe and I am sure that they love you. Remember that we are all human and make mistakes. You just have to know how to forgive them, or find a way to overcome difficulties._

_Yes, I like sex ... Who doesn't?_

_How is it that you have no dreams or goals? I think you're lying to me on that. There must be something you would like to be or do. Is there a subject that is your favorite? Think again and then you tell me._

_And finally, someone loves you and will love you, rest assured. You also love and will love someone one day. Hopefully it's the same person who loves you back. There is nothing better than reciprocated love._

_Tell me when you have found it!_

_Louis ◟̽◞̽_

_PS: I almost forgot!  
Note: Excellent _

Once he got home, Harry went up to his room and took the sheet out of his pocket. It was indeed what he thought. His text was corrected, and had a note at the end. Has Louis taken the trouble to do this with the rest of his classmates too? He questioned himself that but of course not! The other 19 had written meaningless or superficial things. He had circled their spelling errors and on top of everything simply wrote: "GOOD, VERY GOOD" as befitting their judgment. None had been as profound as Harry in writing, he didn't even write 50 lines required but he really tell him about his life.

Styles is now his special student, you could say. He was the only one with an EXCELLENT on his file.


	3. Chapter 3

"I swear to you, Liam! That boy is brilliant, he just doesn't know it. I realize that he’s repressing many feelings with his rebellion. He is looking for attention, he is asking for help”

“And since when are you a psychologist, friend? I thought you had studied Literature!” 

“How can you pretend that my life matters, if every time I say something about anything you came with these sarcastic comments, that instead of helping me or giving me a solution, irritates me?”

“Wow wow wow. Let me say something: I have asked you, ‘how about your things, how about your life?’ And the only thing you has talked about since we got here is about your ‘special student Styles’. Did you realize it's Saturday night and we're in a fucking disco?”

The moment he heard that, he realized that perhaps his friend was right. He was giving too much importance to a boy who in one month would vanish from his life. It will soon be a memory of his first experience as a teacher. He was not who to be worrying about the repressed feelings of a kid. “He’s here!” His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the curly boy near the bar.

Liam rolled his eyes. “He’s here? Which one is it?” He asked curiously.

“That! The curly one with boots and hat.”

“Hat at night? Lots of money but bad taste! He looks like an idiot” said the chestnut.

Louis frowned at him. "Watch your tone, Liam!"

Louis couldn't cope with his genius. He was always protective of his own. He didn't understand why he had to protect him. However, he was not going to stop.

“Go to say hello to him! Since you adore him” Payne scoffed.

“Of course I won't! It is unethical on my part. What's more, I think we should go to the dance floor above. What do you say?”

“As you wish, Tommo, but why don't you at least greet him?"

“Do you know what? The senior kids call me ‘Professor Tommo’”

“Really? Why? That nickname was invented by me!” The chestnut was offended.

Louis was laughing. "They call me Tommo! Those boys are my favorite group. There is the typical kids in the background. They make me laugh a lot. They remind me of us with Zayn. Good years at school, innit?”

“The best memories! Growing up sucks. But you has not answered me. Why don't you want to say hi to the boy?”

“Because not! I already told you, it is unethical of me. I suppose were going to frowned upon if someone were to see me interacting with a student in a disco.”

“It’s not like you were going to have sex with him!"

“Liam! Locate yourself, will you? How can you think that? Just because I’m gay doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with the first hot guy that crosses my path. Besides... he’s straight .... and he is a student, my gosh! You are so stupid, Liam”

“Woah, woah. We take off our masks! You like the boy, don't you? You think he’s hot!” 

“Because he is, I’m not blind”

“And who do you want to fool with that excuse he’s straight? You were, too, until a guy came up to you and you realized you liked dicks. Maybe the boy needs experience other options and that's where the Professor Tommo to the rescue appears!” He said the last in a joking tone.

Louis snorted at the contained air, then took a swig of his beer. He saw the curly boy walk away from the bar with two drinks in his hands and head to the dance floor again. “I am not going to deny you that he is a pretty boy but I am not a pedophile or something. I think I have decency. He’s my student! It’s impossible for anything to happen between Harry and me.” 

He drank again from his beer bottle as he walked up the stairs. Liam was escorting him behind and went to his ear to whisper as he patted his back.

“The good thing is that in a month he will stop being your student, friend! So maybe you could get him”

Louis heard what, and wrinkles formed in the sides of his eyes. He was smiling. He supposed his friend was right.

Not now, but maybe another time he could date Styles.

*****

"Seriously, Tommo, what does it matter that you are his teacher? No one will find out!"

“You are a complete idiot, you know? Thank God it didn't occur to you to be a teacher! I can imagine the headlines in the news: ‘Professor Liam Payne: The pedophile’. I appreciate not being a degenerate like-Styles!”

Harry had entered the bathroom. Louis don't know at what time! The curly man was washing his hands and through the mirror he looked at his teacher coming out of one of the personal toilets. He watched him for a few moments. He turned around and walked by his side releasing a "Professor", lowering his head a little while staring at him as he left.

“I'll kill you! I swear Liam I'm going to kill you!”

“Don't worry! We didn't give names anyway! He will never know we were talking about him.”

“How am I supposed to watch him on Monday at school, huh? God Liam!I hope you didn't get me into trouble because of your stupid comments and the kinky mind you have!”

******

Monday, first hour.

“Styles?" He looked up to make sure.

Of course he had noticed that the curly was missing, but it must appear not to be so outstanding.

Styles: (A)

Harry had been absent. Louis taught as usual, concentrating on his work.

****

Wednesday.

In one of the breaks he had, he left the establishment again to smoke a cigarette. He was leaning against his car and had deja-vu when he heard the noise of a motorcycle parking, this time a few meters from him.

The curly one got off the bike, today he had a helmet. And as if Louis's perverted instincts were born: Harry was wearing his school uniform. Gray dress pants, black shoes and a white shirt with the NLS (New London School) print on the left side. He wasn't wearing a tie like everyone else is, Harry has his style. 

Louis didn't think that typical boring uniform could look attractive on someone. He was wrong, though, because Harry looked sexy on him. He also had a notebook in his hands, all bent, sloppy but still was something, and he put a pen over his ear. 

Louis was puffing on his cigarette just as Harry was walking past him to enter school.

“You're going to kill yourself one of these days if you don't quit smoking, Tomlinson," said the curly boy, before straightening his hair to one side and entering the establishment.

Louis smiled at that. He knew the boy was right, but quit smoking? No. It was not in his plans.

****

Friday, last two hours.

After explaining a new topic, he brought some homework activities to do in a group and deliver in 2 weeks.

Styles raised his hand for the first time. "Professor, can I do the work alone?"

Louis frowned at that. He supposed he was going to want to do it with the boys in the background or his girlfriend, but no. Then he remembered that he hadn't seen them kiss or talk to each other during the week. Did they broke up or something?

"Of course you can do it alone, Styles. Do you think you need help? Or will it not be necessary? Any questions you have can ask me. THIS GOES FOR EVERYONE” He raised his voice saying that. "What's more, I'll give you a phone number in case you don't understand something and want to ask me. Remember to put your names at the end of the message so you know who you are.”

Okay... Maybe that was unnecessary... but someone might have some doubt about the work! Innit?

******

Friday night, Louis was in his apartment playing FIFA with Liam. His phone rang with the particular ringtone he had chosen for his messages.

_[Unknown number: Biology. I guess I like biology. But I have failed the last exams. I think I will have to repeat some exams at the end of the year]_

Louis smiled as he read the message. It wasn’t necessary that he put his name to know who he was.

_[You're in luck, then, Styles. Because I am very good at biology. I will be able to help you if you want! It wouldn't cost me anything to do it, it was always one of my favorite subjects too]_

_[Styles: For real? I don't want to bother you. I guess I would have to hire a tutor. No problem.]_

_[It won't be a problem, Styles. I am at school on Wednesdays all day. Find me at some recess or when you have some free time and I will help you with pleasure]_

_[Styles: Then I guess it will be fine. On Wednesday!]_

_[Wednesday then! See you on Monday, Styles. Try to not be late]_

"Then you have a date on Wednesday!" Payne joked.

"Stop saying stupid things, Liam! You know what? I admire your ability to improve yourself day by day.”

"Why?” He asked deludedly.

“You are even more moron per day” Louis joked.

"Oh, come on Tommo! I will be a moron, but you can fool anyone, not me. You gave your students your phone number just to have Harry’s phone. I know you!”

“No! Enough! I will not tell you anything more, because for each thing I tell you, you have 50 bullshit to say.”

“No, please! I want to know how follows this forbidden story, typical of a teenage movie. One of those when the student is in love with her teacher and the teacher has morals and nothing happens. But this would be the gay porn version, where they are lovers and they end up having sex in the school library!” He said all that serious, without even giving a single laugh. It's just ... He was serious.

“I’m done, I will tell you nothing more. Let's keep playing” Louis was offended by that comment.

Liam started laughing. He loved to upset his friend, and deep down he believed that this would really happen, but of course he said it only to get Tommo out of his box.

****

Monday.

Due to the traffic, this time it was he who was late. Louis entered the classroom in a hurry and somewhat irritated because he had to leave the car away from the front door, since there was no space in the parking lot. He hated being late anywhere, especially in his new job. 

He greeted everyone in general as he arranged his things on the desk. He had not even observed his students. He took his notebook and started writing activities on the board.

His phone started ringing and everyone laughed when they heard Katy Perry's "Roar". He stopped writing to take out his phone.

"Excuse me guys, I forgot to put it in silent mode! Don’t laugh at me! I put this ringtone after watching the movie: I want to kill my boss 2”

He unlocked his phone, still turning his back on his students. He read the message and locked the screen again. He put the phone back and continued writing on the board.

He tried to write slowly so as not to turn around and have to look at his students. He couldn't yet ... not now ... not now with the huge smile that adorned his face with the message he just received.

_(New message from: Styles)  
You're late Tomlinson!  
Next time you will have a note! _


	4. Chapter 4

When he finished writing the activities he explained what they were about so that they knew what and how to do it. Once he was done explaining, he sat back down at his desk and Glenne reminded him to take attendance. He already had the names of everyone more or less memorized, and he also knew where they sat, since when he looked up to locate them, he did it correctly.

Harry was attentive and frowned when the professor closed the attendance book by finally naming Ruiz, one of the group in the background, and not him. He raised his hand to speak. “Professor, you didn't name me.”

Louis looked at him nervously, even at the message he had received. He had written ‘present’ besides his name without naming him out loud. 

"Yes, Styles. I knew you were here so do not worry about it”

Harry lowered his hand. “Oh... okay” he said smiling.

******

The class ended, and there was a short break before the Biology teacher entered. Everyone stormed out to recess, while Harry just settled into his seat and put his feet on the table, rocking back with the chair. Louis was gathering his things to go to the other classroom and while he was saving he noticed that Harry was the only one in the room.

"Won't you go out to recess, Styles?" He said that without even looking at him.

"Nah ... I'll stay here." replied the curly one.

Louis watched him while he was swinging and had the pen in his mouth. He did not understand why, but even that image caused him tenderness, or something else, he did not know what exactly he was feeling.

He walked straight to the door and got out. Just a second later, he leaned out half his body, leaning against the door frame. 

"Remember: Wednesday!" He said.

Harry looked at him and nodded. Louis left after raising his thumb and winking at him.

******

Wednesday

As always, Louis went out to smoke a cigarette leaning against his car. He was mentally prepared to listen at any moment to the noise of a motorcycle interrupting his calm, but that did not happen today.

He finished his cigarette and stubbed it out. He took out his phone, to corroborate that no message had reached him. _What are you thinking?_ No! He was not expecting Styles to have texted him explaining why he had missed school just today that he would give him a PRIVATE class on a subject that IS NOT HIS, of course not!

Before he pushed on that glass door, he heard that noise, which would have bothered him at another time, and now it was just music to his ears. The noise of a motorcycle.

He turned to see how his student was parking. Styles took off his helmet, shook his hair, and his curls moved. Louis watched all of that in slow motion. 

He reacted to what he was doing just before Harry started walking towards him. He stood up in his best posture and when the boy approached he opened the door giving him the way.

Harry entered first and Louis escorted him. Just before they took different directions, Harry turned around. "I'll see you in the library... first recess."

Louis was stunned to hear that and that phrase echoed in his mind:

"I'll see you in the library" ... "I'll see him in the library" ... "Library" ... "Library" ... _”And they end up having sex in the school library"_

“Damn you, Payne!” he thought aloud.

“What?” Harry asked.

“Huh? No, nothing, sorry, I hung up thinking about something. Yes, sure, Styles. I'll see you in the library at recess.”

*****

Louis left the classroom right away for the library, he had resigned his moment to smoke a cigarette outside, he was not going to waste the little time he had.

He started walking down a hallway fast and stopped to think he didn't even know where the hell the library was. The school was huge, those typical old buildings that had thousands of corridors, thousands of doors that nobody knows where they take you.

He approached a sophomore student to ask her and the girl indicated the sector where he should go.

He had finally made it to the library. He asked the librarian if she had seen a student with more or less long hair, with curls, and she answered yes, that she had seen him and that he was in the area of natural science books and pointed out what the sector was.

There was Styles. With several books all scattered on the table and he was reading one.

“Excuse the delay, Styles, I forgot to tell you that I didn't know where the library was. I went crazy looking for it. This school is huge”

Harry was laughing. "I suppose it will be until you gets used to it, Professor."

“I doubt if I will get used to it if I will be here for a short time!" He replied with a laugh.

Harry looked up and frowned. "How? Won't you work here anymore?”

“No, Styles, I'm just here until Hamilton returns. You didn’t knew?”

“No.”

"Oh... well, yes, they told me it would be a month, but that's according to the teacher. Maybe it will be less time, we don't know.”

Harry looked down at the book again, he was disappointed. "Oh ...”

“Well, let's not waste any more time. Let's see, tell me what your doubts are, what do you not understand?”

Harry cleared his throat and blinked several times. “Oh... emm... Yes, yes ... Mhm... This! This topic” He pointed out in the book.

“Okay, when is the next exam?” Asked the teacher.

“Mhm... I think in 2 weeks.”

“Well! We have time ... to work!”

Harry consulted some of his doubts but of course, that short time was not enough to finish understanding everything. As they walked toward the classroom, Harry looked nervous. He scratched the back of his neck before beginning to speak.

“Thanks for helping me, Professor. I know it was not your duty to use your free time to be with me.”

Louis rubbed his arm gently and smiled at him. "Don't worry about Styles. I hope you have understood a bit and pass the exam!”

“Yes, I understood… although we didn't see all the subjects. I was wondering… Will you have no problem preparing me for the exam? I mean, not here at school. Because half an hour is not enough.”

Louis raised his eyebrows in amazement. That was not expected at all. _Does Styles want to see me outside of school hours?_

"... I'll pay you, of course. Because I was going to hire someone to teach me anyway.”

“I'll teach you what you want Harry... I mean, Styles. You don't have to pay me. I'll do it with pleasure. If the way I explain to you really served you and you understand it better, then I will, I will teach you!” he replied nervously.

Harry smiled, he was excited. “So... This weekend? Will you come to my house or ...”

“As you want Harry..." 

_DON'T INVITE HIM TO YOUR APARTMENT, DON'T INVITE HIM TO YOUR APARTMENT_

“... Or you can come to my house too ... it doesn't matter to me”

_YOU DID IT!_

"Yes, it will be better at your place ...” Harry replied.

"Okay, then we'll fix the schedule and that, okay? Now, go to class before they miss you for talking to me here!”

“Of course! See you later, Professor!”

Louis froze as he watched Harry run toward his classroom. He was smiling like an idiot ...

Until he realized what he did and his smile was disfigured! His mind was a hubbub of thoughts and self-reproaches.

_Did I just invite a teenager to my apartment? And then I say pedophile to Liam? Great Tommo! Great! You're going to rot in jail and worse when they find out inside that you're fucking gay!”_

******

From then on, Louis's morning was not the same. He was so regretting for what he proposed, that he went back to look for Harry at a break to talk to him and he didn’t found him. He couldn't text him, so he waited until Friday to see him in class.

Friday's class started and everything was very normal... until the last minute. The bell rang and they all went out in a rush. Just as Harry was about to leave too, Louis called out to him. There were still some classmates there, so he waited until they left to start talking.

Harry stood in front of his desk and Louis kept himself busy for a while until the rest were gone. Once there was no one else in the classroom, he began to speak. It made him nervous.

“Listen, Harry, I think we should cancel tomorrow. You know?”

Harry frowned at what he heard. “Why?”

“Because I think it’s unethical for a student to come to my apartment. I am older, I live alone. It would be frowned upon if someone found out, don't you think? I was thinking of going to your house, when your parents are present, of course.”

Harry frowned again. He didn't like what he heard at all. "No, thanks. Don't worry, I'll hire someone else” he said turning around and walking towards the door.

Louis rubbed his face with both hands. He wanted to stop him, and tell him that he did want to help him, but something stopped him, that was the charge of conscience because he realised something: He liked his student.

*****

"I'm screwed, Liam! How did I come up with inviting you to my apartment? What was I thinking?” He asked without understanding.

"You were thinking with your other head, Tommo!" Liam joked.

Louis turned to see him with a frown and indignation. "I need one day, only one day to give me a good advice. Only one, Liam. Only one.”

"The boy will find a private teacher, Tommo! I think you are giving too much importance to the matter. Now yes, can we go get some drinks? I need to clear myself. My blood needs alcohol.”

Louis' peace of mind being at the club with his friend was interrupted when he saw the curly boy go by the hand with Glenne. Apparently they didn’t they broke up.

“He’s here! He's with another student! ... Come on, let's go above again, Payno.”

“Above? Why? I like it more down here.”

"But I don't want to have to say hi, Liam. Let's go!”

Liam rolled his eyes. It was already bothering him to have to move from one place to another every time they saw the boy in the same place. 

“Okay, but it's the last time, Tommo. If you don't want to say hi, then ignore them and voila.”

Within half an hour, Harry was on the dance floor above, kissing Glenne. Louis was leaning against a column in the distance and watching the whole situation. He felt the neck of his shirt begin to suffocate him... it was psychological, because the shirt was loose. Perhaps the situation he was seeing made him quite uncomfortable.

His gaze was fixed on the teenagers. Liam watched him and laughed as he danced alone. Harry was kissing Glenne and in a moment he opened his eyes and saw his teacher looking into the distance. Louis kept his eyes on him, perhaps it was the alcohol he had taken, because if it had been fresh, he would not have acted in that way. What's more, he would have gone to the other dance floor.

As if to keep Louis from getting more uncomfortable, Harry drew the blonde closer to him by touching his tail and thus supporting her in the middle of the dance floor. He did it looking at his teacher. What was he trying to accomplish with that?

Liam watched as Harry and Louis looked at each other. As much as he joked about the forbidden story, he knew Louis was decent, but he also knew he liked the boy and right now his friend was drunk. Before anything happened that he later regretted, he was going to act mature for the first time in his life.

He hugged his friend by the shoulders as he led him away and whispered in his ear. "Come on Tommo. The dance floor below is better than this.”

Harry frowned slightly as he saw Liam hugging Louis. 

********

Monday first hour

"Styles?" He looked up. Obviously he knew Harry wasn't there, but he had to name it the same. “Okay, Styles will be absent."

The door opened abruptly, that was already becoming a habit.

"I just put you absent, Styles. I warned you to be on time!” Louis said as he took the record again to erase the (A) that he had write.

Harry looked at him with his best ass face. "I didn't come to his class, I came to give my girlfriend something."

Louis looked at him strangely. Harry approached Glenne, gave her a small envelope after kissing her, and left the room. It took Louis several seconds to assimilate what just happened. There was a resounding change in Harry's attitude towards him and he thought he knew why.

After giving his students some activities, he took the opportunity to write to Harry. He knew that he didn't have to and that he shouldn't either, but he couldn't stay like this.

_[Harry, is something wrong with you? ]_

_Seen ✓✓_

Styles nailed him a seen bigger than his apartment.

******

Wednesday, the usual routine

Louis left the establishment to smoke a cigarette. This time, he eagerly wished Harry would park near him to at least strike up a conversation, however small, he needed to speak to him. Taking out that he liked him, he had worried about his attitude, about what he had told him in the text. He felt that Harry needed help, maybe he needed a friend and he wanted to be at least that.

Harry came to school parking next to Louis. He had no helmet or notebook and no uniform. He got off the bike and straightened his hair to one side.

Louis spoke to break the ice playing funny, with a better smile. "What did Professor Tommo say to you, huh? You must wear a helmet, Styles."

Harry didn't even look at him, what's more, he completely ignored him and entered the school.

Friday. Harry retired early. He did not stay for the Literature hours. Louis understood that Styles didn’t want to see him.

Saturday. Louis hoped to see him at the club again. That's why he didn't even drink a lot of alcohol that night. If the opportunity to speak to him appeared, he would.

Sure enough, Harry was at the place with Glenne. Louis was watching him sideways to see his movements and decided to face him when he went to the bathroom. 

And so it was, Harry went to the bathroom and Louis seized the opportunity. He asked Liam to buy another beer for him, of course he didn't notify him that he was going to speak to Styles.

Harry entered the bathroom and Louis followed him.

“Styles! What a surprise to find you here!” That sounded very false. Professor Tommo does not know how to hide.

Harry looked at him nonchalantly. "Hello, I suppose." He turned as if to enter one of the bathrooms, but Louis's hand stopped him, gently touching his arm.

"Hey! Harry, why are you mad at me? It’s because of the classes? I didn't say I didn't want to help you, of course I want to help you, but you must understand that we can't meet at my place”.

Louis spoke to him as sweetly as possible, he wanted to explain in the best way so that he stops being angry with him.

"And who told you that I got mad because you don't want me to go to your apartment? Know what? You are just like my parents. They pretend interest in me and then make me a side of everything. I don't need your help, professor. Now yes, will you let me do what I came to do?”

Louis was speechless upon hearing that. He really didn't know what to say. How could he think he don't care about him? If ever since he met him he don't stop thinking about him and finding a way to help him?

Harry went into the bathroom and Louis remained leaning on the sink with his arms crossed, he felt fatal. At that moment Liam entered the bathroom exalted.

“You don't know who I found at the bar and he wants to see you, Tommo! I told him you were here!”

Louis looked at him and asked nonchalantly, without spirit. "Who Liam? Who did you see?"

"Tom! You remember him?” Payne replied.

Louis frowned at him. He was very different to think about who his friend was talking about. “Tom? What Tom?”

"The one who gave you the best blowjob of your life and made you realize you're gay, Louis! What other Tom do you know?”

To Louis' misfortune, Liam speaks very quickly and did not arrive in time to silence him and stop him from speaking. Harry came out of one of the personal toilets and of course he heard everything.

Liam's eyes widened when he saw Styles there. Louis covered his face with both hands in shame. Not because he was gay, he wasn't ashamed of it. But perhaps it was not the time, or the way that Harry knew.

Harry left the bathroom as if nothing happened, quickly washed his hands and left. Liam made a wet dog face because he knew what was coming. While Louis looked at him and shook his head, it was strange that Liam didn't do shit for a day. 

Louis tried not to feel angry at his friend. Anyway what he said was true. He just didn't want Harry to find out like that. He didn't want him to find out. Perhaps their relationship now does change forever.

******

Monday

Again Louis was late. He hated doing it, hated with all his soul, but the traffic that morning was fatal. 

He rushed out of his apartment, in a bad mood, with a headache, and he didn't even have time for breakfast. He stopped at a Starbucks near school to at least have a coffee while teaching classes. He came running into the classroom and to finish completing the worst morning of his life, he spilled coffee on his plaid shirt.

He had a white T-shirt underneath, he didn't think about it too much and he took off his shirt before the coffee was transferred. At that moment the girls in the room whistled at their teacher, who was now showing his arms well marked and full of tattoos. Louis didn't like that at all, he didn't want to be a distraction issue for his students, but he didn't want to keep his shirt wet either.

“Girls, behave! I am his teacher, this is not a club” He was angry for the first time in front of his students.

He picked up a list and leaned on his desk while explaining a topic. He looked at each of his students as he did so, but avoided looking to the left. The row where Harry sat alone in the background.

He felt his gaze and in a moment he couldn't contain himself and looked at him askance. To his surprise, his student's eyes were not on his face, but on his crotch. He followed Harry's gaze, looked at himself and realized that. Louis was wearing an extremely tight skinny jean and didn't notice that his bulge was too marked. Then he stood up again, adjusting his pants.

Nerves invaded his body and from then on it was difficult for him to concentrate in class. Luckily he was late and the hour passed very quickly. Hours were soon over when the boys had their first recess.

He went out into the garden again with his shirt on, but it had come off. He sat there in the sun so it dried quickly. He was grateful that it was dark and the coffee stain was not very noticeable.

There he propped his elbows on his knees with his hands on his forehead. He wasn't having a good day and to top it all, he kept thinking about what just happened. 

_Harry was looking at my crotch?_

Harry's face gave him away, because yes, he was looking at his crotch and seemed very comfortable with it.

He looked up and saw Harry kissing Glenne again. That girl didn't like her as much as before. He felt like a complete idiot ... he's supposed to be a responsible, decent adult and he was starting to get jealous of a teenage girl. And the strawberry of the dessert, the boy that he likes is his student and the fact that it is forbidden makes him more desirable.

Their gazes met again but this time Harry didn't look at him in a bad way. He was just looking at him. Louis couldn't bear the tension of feeling the boy's gaze and wanting to return it, so he got up from the bench and left the establishment to smoke a cigarette.

Harry saw him leave and followed him. Louis was puffing on his cigar just as he saw his student walk out toward him and couldn't help but feel nervous.

The curly boy approached and leaned against the car that was parked next to his teacher's and stared at him without saying anything.

Louis didn't understand anything. “Everything’s okay, Styles?”

Harry smirked, then pursed his mouth, shaking his head, arms crossed.

The older one frowned again and continued smoking without taking his eyes off him. He was glancing sideways or at the school gate to make sure there were no school officials in sight. “What's up Harry? You want to tell me something?”

“How did you find out?” Harry asked.

Louis was confused at that question. “How did I find out what?”

"That you were gay." He asked.

Louis choked on the smoke of his cigarette, he forgot how he smoked for a few seconds and Harry started laughing. The older one expected anything but that.

Louis started laughing too, looked at him again for a second and looked at the sky. “In my case someone helped, but I suppose one just knows it. I think I always knew it, only it was hard for me to accept myself... Why the question Harry?”

“Does the proposal to help me study still up? I can't get any tutor who can.”

“Of course I will help you Harry, this weekend?”

“I thought to begin before, to take advantage of that you are here on Wednesdays and to study in the library. We will only have half an hour but at least we will advance a little, don’t you think that?”

“Yeah, it’s okay. Wednesday in the library, then.”

Both entered the school again and took different paths.

******

Wednesday. They met in the library and Louis immediately began to explain to him about a topic. Harry was watching him closely. He admired Louis, he admired the fact that he could express himself so well and is so confident in speaking. He watched him remain silent, admiring every faction on his face. The way his lips moved when he spoke, the gestures he made, the habit of moving his hands when explaining.

At times he would nod his head and make gestures like he understood what he was talking about, but the least Harry did was listen to what his teacher was saying. He was thinking that for him, Louis's face was carved by hand. In that his eyes were a blue that he had not seen before. The most beautiful blue.

Now that he knew his teacher was gay, he understood everything. There was something inside him that was crying out for him. He needed to remove the doubt that was what he felt for his teacher. Louis was helped to realize it, and he wanted Louis to help him to finish making sure.

He wasn't going to do anything about it. He realised that Louis was very professional and would never mess with a student. So while he’s working there, Harry would go on with the lie of not understanding a subject that was already known by heart, only to spend more time with him.

Louis was very smart, but very naive at the same time.

Styles 1  
Tomlinson 0


	5. Chapter 5

Friday was the day that they had to deliver their homework and Harry has done alone. Louis walked between the desks of his students, receiving their works and when he approached to Harry, he was rocking in his chair, with his pen in his mouth and looking provocatively. Louis realized that but he decided to ignore it... one week... one week.

The bell rang and everyone left in a hurry to finally start their weekend. Louis was finishing to score some things in his book, and them he watch as Glenne approached to Harry and gave him an envelope. They kiss and she went outside.

"Will you come home tomorrow?" Harry asked as he approached to desk of his teacher.

"Sure, Harry. You have to send me your address and I'll be there."

"Will you go to the club tonight? the curly asked blatantly.

Louis stopped writing and looked up to watch him. "I don't know, Harry. You'll go?"

Oh oh. He begins to flirt with his student when he realise that next week would be the last week working there. _Who cares, right? no one will know._

"I'll go if you go" Harry answered.

"Well..." _Don’t wink at him, don’t do it._ “Then probably i'll be there, Styles" He winked.

Fuck decency and moral, Tomlinson. He wouldn't do anything until he stop work there. But, he thought it would be good to start preparing the boy for what was coming. Harry seems interested too, thats only that matters, right? At less he's not so young...he has 18, grown enough.

There is no age for love... and neither for consensual casual sex.

*****

"See? I knew you'd end up having sex with the boy... and you're welcome, by the way. Because thanks to me Harry found out you were gay." Liam quipped.

"Payne... Shut up, will you? Because every time you open your mouth is to get me in trouble."

Being in the club, Louis was nervous, waiting to see Harry somewhere. His eyes lit up when he saw some curls near to him.

"If you fuck Styles, can I keep his girlfriend? that baby girl is hot!"

"Liam, I hope you said that joking, because as soon as I found out that you touched just one hair from that girl, I'll report you to the police."

"How is that? You goin to have sex with one of your student and I can not get some girl in a club? Who must report who!?"

"Shhh! Liam! God! Don’t say that out loud, stupid! Someone can hear you! Remember that if I sink, you sink too”

Both began to laugh. Liam was joking, even that he though the girl was pretty hot.

Harry was with a group of people, including Glenne. Louis did not know who they were.

Liam went to get drinks and Louis stood leaning against the bar. 

Styles saw him at bar, and he go there with the excuse to buy drinks. And the deal wasn't (nothing at all) like student-teacher.

"Styles!"

"Tomlinson!"

"All good?"

"Good and you?"

"Fine, waiting for the big mouth of my friend bring our drinks" He pointed to Liam who was behind him. “You're with Glenne, I've seen her. I thought for a moment that you two had split"

Harry watched her (and the rest that was with him) and then looked down. "Yeah... something... complicated"

Louis was naive sometimes. "Don't even say it! I've had girlfriends in high school. I know that relationships are complicated."

Harry smiled, his teacher had no idea why he had made that comment about his relationship with Glenne. And he decided to change the talking topic.

"Are you alone, Louis? I mean, you have a boyfriend or something?"

"No Harry, for quite some time that I'm alone."

"Okay... how long ago that you don't have sex?"

Louis opened his eyes interested in answering that question. He turned his body toward Harry, because so far both were next but facing the dancefloor. He want to say that since a long time that he had no sex, but he was just waiting to have it soon. 

“You know what, Harry? I believe that I have right in front of me-"

Liam came with drinks (interrupting them when Louis was about to lose the little decency that he had) and he say "hi" to Harry... in his way.

"I bet! surely this guy told you bad thinks about me, right?" He said, pointing at Louis.

Louis laughed. "No I didn't said anything that wasn't true, Payno. Let me introduce you to Harry, he is one of my students. Harry, you already know him... this idiot is my friend, Liam."

Both shake his hands and Harry went with his group of friends.

"So? Whats up?" Liam asked.

"Nothing. You came at the worst time... and thank you... I was about to lose my sanity"

"Why? What are you talking about? Why did he go? Where is he?"

"Too many questions, Payno! He is with his girlfriend. You know what? I think Harry is into something weird..."

"Something weird? Something weird like what?"

"I don't know... but I asked him about Glenne and he change the subject. He was nervous when he looked at that people." Louis shook his head, pointing to the group of people who were with Harry.

"You must stop seeing much Law & Order, Tommo. Is not a case you should investigate. It is a teenager, he must be into normal things of his age. We've been through that, and here we are now. Nobody died for smoking weed."

"What if it's not just weed? What if he is into... heavy things?"

"Thats not your business, Tommo. You are thinking about him all the time. I thought it would be just casual sex like other guys"

"It will be just sex, Liam. Like always. Don't worry"

********

Saturday.

Louis came to Harry's house, or rather... the Styles mansion. 

Everything seemed to expensive there, Harry's family had a lot of money, as Louis had imagined. He asked to see his parents but Harry told him his dad wasn't there and his mother was upstairs and she don't leave her room unless it is to go shopping or a spa.

They stood in the dining room to study. Harry was distracted with everything but Louis ordered him to put his view on books right away. He wanted to tell the truth at that time. He had lied about not understand biology to make that Louis offered to help and he can see him outside of school. He want to tell him, but didn't had courage. 

What if Louis would get angry at him? Just in case, he would continue with the plan until Louis stop being his teacher.

The front door opened. His father arrived. Des went straight to the dining room just when Louis got up from a chair to shake his hand and say hello.

"Good afternoon, Sir Sty-"

"Who are you? Are you one of those drug addicts who left my son in coma?"

Louis frowned immediately. Okay, maybe his clothes were not as elegant and tattoos and thats not help but, treat him as a drug addict only for its appearance? He watched Harry and his eyes were full of fury.

"Excuse me, sir Styles. I'm a professor and I'm here to help Harry for an exam... sorry for the misunderstood, but I am not anything that you think I am"

Harry's father looked at him again from top to bottom distrusting him. The blue-eyed appearance may not help at this time but to hear him speak he realized that he was telling the truth.

"I guess I’m sorry, kid. Your name is?"

"Louis Tomlinson. I am glad to meet you, sir" they gave a handshake.

"It is a pleasure for me too, I'm sorry about that. His mother and I... we care much for him and-"

"Wait, what? you were worried about me? Ha! Stop pretending, dad. The only thing you worry about is putting your dick in pussies that aren't your wife. And because of that now she is an alcoholic. If I was a addict is because of your fault!"

Harry's father is not surprised by everything that his son said, seemed to be used to it. Louis watched Harry worried.

"Stop looking like you were feeling sorry about me, Louis! Please. You should leave... now... I'll see you at school on Monday."

Louis began putting his things into his backpack. Harry walked out the door.

Louis thought about the text that Harry had written. He recalled that when he was a kid he was angry with his parents because they couldn't buy anything he wanted and he wished to be a millionaire to be completely happy. Now that he’s an adult, he understands looking at Harry, that neither all the money in the world can buy happiness. Perhaps, at times, the money can make you happy, but what makes you genuinely happy is love, containment, and apparently Harry didn’t have nothing like that.

Louis wants to be all that Harry needs to be happy.

"Now you understand why I didn’t want that you come here?" Harry said. He was about to cry.

"I am sorry, Harry, I really sorry."

"Don't be sorry. This is my life"

"By the way, about that your dad said... Do you still have problems with drugs, Harry?"

"No"

"Really? don't you lie to me?"

"Why I am going to lie to you?”

"You can be lying to me because you feel sad or because you feel alone and thousands of other things. Please, don't lie to me, Harry. If you need help I am here. I am here for that. I want to help you, I want you to trust me."

"Why are you so interested in helping me? I'm just a student"

"You aren't just a simple student for me."

"And what I am to you, then?"

Louis smiled "I can not tell you, Harry... at less not yet"

"Not yet? And when you gonna tell me?"

Louis approached his ear to whisper. "In a week I will not be your teacher anymore, Harry. In a week you'll know" He kissed his cheek. Very close to the corner of his mouth.

That had been the closest contact they have had, and it would be just the beginning...

*******

_(Styles:)  
Sorry about what happened yesterday. I didn't want you to leave that way. He really irritates me, and I didn't want you to meet him. He said he was interested in me but... now when his son is already a hopeless cause... Now when I'm not worth it._

_(Louis:)  
Why you're a hopeless case? What are doing, Harry? You can trust me. I want to help you_

_(Styles:)  
I'll see you tomorrow at school, Sir Tommo.  
_  
******

Louis didn't sleep well that Sunday because he was so worried. Louis thinks that Harry still has problems with drugs. That's why it changes the subject whenever he mentioned. Louis felt he had to help. It was his duty. Soon he will not be his teacher anymore, and beyond he had other intentions with him, he thought that he have to put aside those temptations for a while and focus on what was really important: help him.

Monday's class was quite normal, as usual. Styles came late again but Louis didn't put him an absent, because Harry had sent him a message telling him that he was on way.

That morning had started those flirting looks. Louis realized that his student was flirting with him and rarely returned them.

*******

Wednesday... and here it all start.

Louis went outside to smoke a cigarette, as usual. The curly one parked beside him. Today, Harry brought his school uniform again. Louis blow the smoke when Harry removed his helmet and shook his hair. He couldn't help himself... he didn’t have control of it.

"That uniform looks good on you, Styles"

Harry feels blush and looked at him with raised eyebrows. Apparently his teacher decided to flirt with him today. 

“You always look good" he said, murmured softly when walks beside to him.

Louis was able to hear him and smiled "What did you said, Styles?" He challenged him to say that aloud.

"I said that... I know, I always look good, dear teacher." Harry said laughing.

Louis finished his cigarette and ran quickly to open the door to Harry. The youngest could not hide his embarrassment of that. Before take diferents directions, the curly spoke.

"Can you help me today? In the first recess?"

"Of course, Styles. In the library?"

"In the library”

For Louis, time passed too slow today. He knew that nothing would happen between them until he stop working there, but this morning he was flirting with him and Harry had answered very well. That was a good sign, right?

He went to the library, he was a bit nervous. Harry was there, as always, reading a book. He thought everything would be fine, he knows himself, he had autocontrol... 

Or thats what he thought.

"Styles! I like that, you go ahead until I arrive. How are you going? where you are now?" He asked, and sat beside him to read what Harry was reading.

Harry had his head resting on his hand. He was biting the tip of a pen. When his teacher approached to him, he felt his perfume, was a delicious one. He began to look at him, at his mouth as he spoke. Louis was very attentive to the book, reading aloud what Harry had marked that he not understand and he didn’t realised how his student was looking at him.

Until he turned to him when he had to repeat the "Got it?" that he had said. He watched as Harry's gaze was put into his mouth and he was biting his lip.

"Harry!" He asked for his attention.

"What?"

"I've asked you if you understood what I've told you."

"Oh no. Sorry, I don't understand very well." Harry shook his head and then he look the book again.

Louis realised what Harry was doing, but they were there to study. 

He wanted to say: ‘Harry, I want you, too. Can we wait until the weekend at least?’ But of course he would not say anything. He wanted that Harry pass his exam, and he didn't want to distract him. As much as he liked to be his distraction, he wants to help him and he going to focus from now on.

"Harry! Pay attention! Focus on this... okay?"

"It's okay! You don't need to yell me" Harry said, looking down. Styles knew when to seem like a helpless child when it suited him.

"I'm not yelling at you, Harry. But I want you approve this exam... I promised to help you and I don't want you to be distracted because of me. Can we continue with this?"

Harry nodded and smiled. He feels a fraudster to be fooling Louis this way, but he wouldn't tell the truth yet. He had discovered that he liked when Louis was put in that position "strict teacher" (although always was like that) but seeing as Louis cared about him... and the fact that Louis could punish him of many ways was... so exciting...and hot... Louis is his dear and sexy teacher.

"Then, you think you're ready for the exam tomorrow?"

"I think so... thank you!"

Louis looked at the clock. It was 10 minutes ago when recess was over. 

"Harry, we must hurry. Recess is over."

"Oh, right! Listen... Since we're here... alone... can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Harry. Whatever you want... Tell me."

"Well... I was thinking you have not told me yet why you care so much about me... I need to know."

"No Harry, is not the time or place to talk about this" He said rising from his seat to get out.

Harry got up quickly to take one of his hands and pulled him as he walked down one of the corridors of shelves and turned off one of the lights of the hall. Louis watched Harry's hand leading him into the corner where it was dark... his legs walked, but he began to see blurry at that time. ¿Control? where is his autocontrol when he need it?

"Harry, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

"Sir Tommo, you know it... I need your help."

"My help? You need my help for what?"

Louis watched Harry's hand getting closer to him and tried to take steps backward looking at all sideways. He was too nervous because anyone could get to see them. He began to sweat.

"Harry, God, don't do this now" he whispered while he rubbed his face. This couldn’t be happening right now.

Harry was leaning on a column with open legs, to place Louis there. Louis was a few centimeters shorter than him. He took him hard and his breaths were almost melting into one... Louis took a few steps back.

"Harry, no. Let's stop this right now! It's wrong... If someone sees us here, in this way, they not only fired me. I’ll die in jail. Seriously... please! Friday is my last day here. We must to wait"

"Wait? wait for what? If anyway in two days is your last day here. You will not be my teacher anymore... Isn't this exciting? To be here... alone?" He bit his lower lip and stood up to get in front of Louis.

Louis looked up. "Harry, stay away."

"What happens if I am a bad student, teacher? I'll have a bad mark in my grade book? What if I'll kiss you right now? You gonna send me to the principal's office? What will be my punishment, sir Tommo if I say that... I want to fuck with you?"

Louis had kept his sanity all this time, but when his beloved student challenged him, he wasn't going to leave it there. Fuck all, Styles asked for it.

He pushes Harry on the column, and took his face hard "I don't like when someone challenge me... neither if that someone is a fucking bad student like you, Styles" and he kissed him.

The kiss was dirty, desperate, with desire content. It was too late to stop it, because their tongues were in a constant battle for nothing coordinated. Louis broke the kiss to run out of air and rested his forehead against Harry.

"Listen this, Harry. You can not say anything about this to anyone, you hear me? I don’t want to lose my job for the rest of my life. I graduate recently, I have bills to pay, I need to work. Can this be our secret?"

Harry smiled like a child who just received a toy. "It'll be our little secret, Sir Tommo." He said that biting his lips then he kissed him again.

They were kissing just for a minute, because Harry wanted to press him against the wall and Louis took steps backward again "Enough, Harry. Not here. We have to go now... is late, someone will call attention to you and they should be wondering where I am because I left my students alone. Can we talk about this later?"

"Yes, of ourse"

"I'll go out first, then you, okay?"

"Why? Doesn't matter if we go out from here together. Its the lbrary! Don't worry .. no one will suspect anything. Stay calm! Okay?"

"I guess you're right. Okay. Hurry up!"

As they walked to their classrooms, Styles walked quiet, carefree as if they had not broken any rule minutes ago. The feeling of doing something wrong, cause to Harry an adrenaline difficult to calm inside him. While Louis kept thinking that it was an complete stupid. A teacher without principles, without morals, without any decency as he believed and claimed to had. He spoke nervously and walked awkwardly, biting his nails. He knew he had made a mistake, he knew he had done something wrong. In his mind he echoed phrases, self-reproach. He makes questions without finding answers. Why he couldn’t wait 2 days?

He just graduate and he couldn't control himself with the first student that he met (literally) Well, not any student... Styles is special. But again, Where was his moral? What kind of teacher was? A very, very indecent one, of course.

*******

__

_➢ I'm fucked up, Liam!_

_➢Hello my dear, dear, friend! Yes, I'm fine Tommo. Thanks for asking_

_➢I'm a motherfucher_

_➢You know that I appreciate Jay. I wont say that_

_➢I'm a mess_

_➢Tell me something I don't know_

_➢I will go to jail, they will rape me in there and I'll end up dead_

_➢You killed someone?_

_➢I killed Harry... with my lips. I'm fucked up, Liam._

_➢What? You better come home after school. I need details.  
_

Harry turned away from him and winked at his teacher. Louis responded with a false and nervous smile. Fortunately for both, no one had seen them.

Louis was nervous, he could even hear your own heartbeat as he walked through the halls of the school. He was heading to classroom which at this time was a beautiful mess. Folders and pencil flying through the air, because apparently those kids believed they had free time because their professor of literature was not there.

Tomlinson enter into the classroom with his view concerned in his phone and even he didn't gave importance at noise. He was focused texting his friend. Suddenly, there was a resounding silence in the classroom. Louis sat on the desk with one hand holding his phone while with his other hand he bites his nails.

Students looked at each other. Apparently the teacher was distracted. He was with the mind elsewhere... And when we say he was elsewhere we talk about Harry. 

In his mind thereis images as video clips of seconds, where he and Harry were in the library kissing desperately.

Shit! that kiss was... amazing. He have no words to define it.

How could he let that happen? All right! in two days would cease to be his teacher. But... If someone saw them? What? possibly Harry's family will pay an important money to keep quiet about the incident in library. And... what about him? besides losing his job, surely they will report it to the police and he could not teach at anywhere where there are children or teenagers. Worst of all is that his whole life was filled mouth speaking ill of those "bad professors" who occasionally came out in the news for having raped or have an affair with one of his students. And there he was... into that bag. He regret it, of course, and he would not let it happen again.

He came to himself when he felt his phone buzzed on one of the pockets of his pants. He leaned to one side to take it.

_  
(Message from: Styles)  
"Sir Tommo, hope to see you after school. My father is traveling, and my mother probably not even notice me in the house, as usual. Practically we'll be alone ;) _

And now he had a teenager with his hormones altered, sending him messagesto invite to his house, which will lead to go to his room, which would mean having sex with him. Because...Come on! Harry Styles is no innocent kid and his intentions with his student neither were.

Of course he wanted to have sex with him, but he knew that it not would to happen... not yet.

He ignored the message. And the fact that suddenly began to feel his pants so tight when he could imagined being in the bed with Harry.

_(Message from: Styles)  
Are you going to outside to smoke at recess? _

Again, he ignored the message.

The bell rang. The last recess. He didn't want to leave the classroom. He didn't want to deal with Styles right now.

He went to the door and when he saw no one with curls at sight, he walked heading towards the staffroom. He was slipping away like a criminal. As if he had committed a crime. Well, he did, and he knew it.

Just when he was entering to the staffroom, he heard that deep voice that made him shiver.

"Sir!" Harry shouted pointing to the door. Styles was standing with his damn cheeky and irresistible smile.  
And he felt even more nervous when he heard a female voice.

"Tomlinson... Can I speak with you, please?" That was Kent, the principal.

He felt that he formed the lump in his throat and it was impossible to digest. He was really scared.

_I have a beautiful non-reputation that just ended. I've worked here just for a month. I haven't finished my first contract and I've already exchanged saliva with an student. Great, Tomlinson! Great!_

That was just a review of the thousands of thoughts around his head in those few seconds that Harry looked at him far away and he returned his sight to his boss.

Just when you thought nothing could be worse than that. After entering in the principal’s office he heard what he expected.

"And you Styles, don't you dare leave the school. Come here! I want to talk to you too!"

Perfect. Just perfect.

Harry wasn’t worried when he heard that the principal had named his teacher, but when heard his name... he began to sweat. They have been caught? Really? They have such bad luck?

Styles waited outside the principal's office, but to see him standing there. Kent suggested that he enters the office with Louis. He sat next to his teacher. He did not even bother to look at him. Indeed, they had been caught. What would be the other reason why Kent wants to talk to both of them?

"Excuse me Louis, I do make to sit Styles here, because he usually leave early and I never can find him... Well... Let's start with you... Styles... I must talk to your parents... urgently..."

Harry forgot how to breathe and Louis wanted to run away.

"...Today, thanks God that you wear your school uniform. But how many times we've send an note to your parents with an warning? Did they sign your book of notifications? 

Styles blow out the air. It was that? Please, let it be just that!

 _They didn't sign it because they not even bother to ask me how are my grades, and less to read the stupid notes that you've send to them_ , he thought. But he only bothered to answer what old Kent wanted to hear "I will not enter the school again without the school uniform, Mrs. Kent" He rolled his eyes when he said it.

"Okay... that was what I wanted to hear." She said, and then looked at Louis. "Now you, Louis... we have great news for you! Hamilton is not going to return from his license. So... we need you for the rest of the year!”

Bucket of cold water for both. Now, they exchanged glances for the first time being in that room.

"Well, Styles... Are you happy?"

"What? why?" He answered shaking their thinking

"I ask if you're happy to have Professor Tomlinson for the rest of the year. I heard he loves your class group... to your friends and you!"

Harry was smiling cheekily when he heard that. Otherwise, at this time, Louis had panic.

"Of course I'm happy!" He exclaimed stretching his arm to embrace his teacher in a friendly gesture. "And I know he is happy too, because I'm his favorite student. Right, Sir Tommo?"

Louis smiled and shook his head understanding the irony in his words, and he had no choice but to agree with him looking into his eyes. "Of course, you are definitely my favorite student, Styles."

Both left the staff room without saying a word. Harry was happy, but Louis not.

He was happy that would work for the rest of the year, but on the other hand, would mean only one thing: what happened between him and Styles must stop now. 

He wasn't sad, he only wanted to have sex with Harry, but the fact that they had kissed means that their relationship going to be awkward from now on.

Harry was happy with the news that Louis would remain his teacher, because he believed that this way would be more fun, this thing: ‘forbidden story’ excites him. Harry loves challenges. Louis is his challenge. But he ignored that little detail that Louis was promised himself that there would be nothing between them.

Okay, they already kissed, but they will not do it again.

_(New message from: Styles)  
See you later? _

Louis left school 15 minutes before finishing the schedule. He say that he had an family issue and had to retire early. That was an excuse, the truth was he didn’t want to see Styles.

He left school and went straight home. He didn’t want to go see Liam, he don't want to see anyone actually. He had many things to think .

********

Friday.

The Sir Tommo was more serious than usual. He sat at his desk and didn't needed to wait that D 'Anvers remind him that he have to confirm attendance, because it was the first thing he did.

Harry realised that his teacher was ignoring him, because since Louis came, he didn't had given him a glance.

Louis felt his phone vibrate, he bent to take it from one of his pockets.

_(New message from: Styles)  
Hi?_

He frowned when he read it and put it back in his pocket.

Harry watched carefully the reaction of his teacher. And seeing that he had no response, he decided to send another text.

_(New message: Styles)  
Can you at least look at me? I do not like being ignored. _

Louis read the message and turned off his phone. He did not think he could go on with this situation. It felt too much uncomfortable because Styles is constantly sending him messages.

Glenne raised his hand "Sir Tommo, is it true that you will be here for the rest of the year?" she asked. 

“Sir Tommo, are you going to our prom trip with us? Because if you will be here for the rest of the year, we will choose you as our tutor and you could join us" asked another.

"Right. You have me here until then. And... well, if you want me to go to that trip, I will... You all are going to go?" Louis asked.

"All us, but Harry... He doesn't want to go, right Harry?" asked Ben.

And it was the first time that Louis looked at Harry all morning.

"No. I don't want to. I don't care about that stupid trip," Harry said, watching his teacher.

He looked to his student Ben and asked "And when is this famous trip?"

"In a month, exactly."

"Oh, I see, well. I guess if everyone agrees, I will go with you gladly. Thank you for considering me, boys"

Class ended.

Louis left the room in a hurry and ignoring his student. He climbed into his car and almost 20 blocks away from the school, he realised that a motorcycle was following him. Then veered a bit off the road and when he was away from the school, stepped aside on the road. Harry parked a few meters behind.

Louis kept both hands on the wheel. Harry got off the motorcycle and headed to the car. Even without permission, he opened the door and sat in the front seat next to Louis. 

Tommo kept his eyes straight ahead. Harry looked at him.  
A few seconds in silence. Until Louis spoke.

"Are you aware that we must to forget what happened, right?"

"Why? I will not tell to anyone, Louis. You're crazy if you think I will!"

Louis kept his eyes forward. "That's not the problem. The only problem here, is that I am your teacher and what we did was wrong and can not happen again. What would have happened if someone saw us in the library? You have it easy because your father shits money but not me. I need this job. We must end this has been created and you must stop sending messages, Harry. Did you hear me?"

Harry gave a wry smile and shook his head. "Okay, Louis. Whatever" He said and left the car.

*******

"Really, I think you're overreacting Tommo. Who will know? If the boy told you he will not say anything, is that he will not say anything."

"You say that as if it were that easy! I would like to see you in my place. You do not know how difficult this is! Having to see him in the morning and not being able to do anything with him. I swear Liam, I swear that was the best kiss of all. I can not get it out of my mind, I try... I try, but." Louis stopped talking when he saw his student in one of the bars. "Payno, I think we must begin to go to another club because there's the damn boy with his girlfriend and I do not want to endure this discomfort every weekend."

"You make me give thousands of laps every weekend because you do not want to see him and now you want us to go to another club? Well, good luck in finding another place that is better than this, because I like it here. You can go to another club if you want. I'll stay here" Liam said wearily.

"Oh yeah? Where's the boy that said to me 'we'll be friends forever, I will never leave you alone' you are a faker" the blue-eyed growled.

"That you earned it for being a criminal who couldn't wait 2 days to eat his student's mouth"

Louis looked at his friend with a frown, was about to insult him but within seconds his friend spoke again.

"Speaking of Rome... Styles comes here!"

Louis forgot to breathe for a few seconds. He turned to him and Styles was walking toward him. Tommo huffed tired because of the situation. He was about to tell his student that one of they two would have to stop frequenting that place, that he must to forget what happened and bla bla ... but he stayed with his little speech at the tip of his tongue when he saw Harry walking by other side, ignoring him completely.

Louis literally dropped open mouth.

"Wow! That hurts to me, Tommo." Liam joked "Does it hurt your face ...? because they say it hurts if someone ignores you" Liam said, and then he was laughed out loud.

Louis looked at him with a frown "You're stupid. Harry acts like that because I was the one who asked him away. Our relationship from now on will be solely and exclusively student-teacher. Nothing more than that." Louis said that trying to feel better with himself, but the truth is that the indifference of Styles hit him right in the ego.

"Sure Tommo, Whatever you say! But please don't cry."

Again he looked at him angry "Remind me again why I'm your friend, Liam. You're a PAYNE in the ass!"

"What kind of a pain in the ass? ... the same that you feel when...?"

"I regret much the fact that I had saved you in primary when some bullies hit you for being an nerd. I really regret it. I should have left them continue hitting you... I should have to join to them and hit you too... from that time I could not get rid of you..." he said indignantly.

Liam laughed and hugged his friend by the shoulders "I know you are joking, Tommo, because you love me, like I love you too" He said pinching his cheek.

Louis looked at his friend and rolled his eyes "You were the nerd of our class and since we were friends, I corrupted you. I've created a monster. This is my fault... is my fault." He shook his head and then drank his beer. Both laughed.

*****

The night passed and unlike other times, Louis did not want to move from his site. He wanted to stay in the place where he could see Harry. He tried to be sneaky but Liam realized what he was doing.

A couple of drinks and profe Tommo was already teetering.

"I'll go to the bathroom, Payno. Wait for me here."

"You want to go with you? Can you walk?"

"Ppsss! why I'm not going to be able to walk, Liam? Look at me, look at me... I can make 4" he said extending his arms and trying to bend one of his legs.

"Oh Tommo, I will remind you this night every day of your life. Come on! Come on, we go to the bathroom" said taking his arm.

Liam stood outside one of the personal bathrooms waiting for Tommo. The bathroom door opened and Harry entered.

Harry watched Liam "Hey..."

"Styles" Liam greet him and instantly regretted having said that out loud.

Louis was inside the bathroom and he listened to him. "Styles? That damn boy. Who does he think he is? He thinks that because he has money can ignore me? Psss... now I'll go get him. I am Louis Tomlinson and nobody ignores me."

Liam covered his face with one hand trying very hard not to laugh. While Harry could hear everything being in front of the sink. He wanted to laugh to hear all that but it would not do.

Louis left the bathroom and saw Harry

"Styles! I was looking to you." He said walking towards him. Liam stopped him not to approach too much, but Louis shook his arm, "Leave me, Payno! Harry is mine! Right, Harry?" now they were face to face a few centimeters from each other.

"Let's go, Tommo!" Liam said, taking his arm to keep him away from the curly.

"Liam, get out. Leave me alone with Harry. I want to talk to him. Please. Wait a minute outside. Let me alone with him."

Liam rolled his eyes and released his arm. He looked at the curly looking for his approval. Harry nodded. "Okay. I'll be outside."

Liam left the bathroom. Harry was leaning over the sink and Louis in front of him.

"Harry... babe... Why do you ignore me?" he said approaching him to touch his curls.

Harry was static, his arms crossed and smiling marking his dimples as usual. Louis noticed that and wanted to kiss his cheeks. He left a kiss on each little hole.

“You're so beautiful, Harry. You're the most beautiful thing I've seen" He whispered gently touching his face.

"Sir Tommo, you are very drunk and you going to regret all this in the morning."

"For sure, but meanwhile I am here with you, babe...and I'm going to kiss you everywhere" he said, taking his face to join in a kiss. But Harry dodged him.

"It's time for me to go..."

"Hey, Harry! You would not give me one little kiss?" He said raising his index finger and pouting.

Harry wanted to laugh when he saw his teacher in that way, but it also, that situation seemed very tender and he not going to laugh at him. He approached the door to open it. Liam was leaning against a wall waiting for his friend.

"All yours..." said the curly.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened there, Styles. Tomorrow my friend will want to flee the country after this, for sure" Liam joked.

"Don't worry. Tell him that he can write me if he want. Bye."

"I will... Bye, Harry"

Liam walked into the bathroom and grabbed his arm to Louis to take him home. Forcibly, he have to be the designated driver. His friend will have a nice morning headache.

******

As was expected, that afternoon, Louis woke up with a terrible headache. He didn’t remember anything from last night. He only remembered that he was with Liam, Harry went through his side and ignoring him, nothing else. He didn't remember anything else.

_  
➢ Payno tell me why you let me drink so much. I feel like everything is spinning and my head is about to explode. How did I get to this?_

_➢Tell me that unless remember what you talked with Harry. I need to know what happened inside the bathroom_

_➢Wait, what? I talked to Harry? When? Payno! Thats how you take care of me?!_

_➢Oh, right! I forgot that I have to take care of your ass every time I go out. Anyway, Styles said that you can write him anytime..._

_➢ Shit_

_➢Watch your mouth, Tommo_

_➢I don't remember anything about last night. I hope I didn't done something stupid_

_➢ I regret to inform you, dear friend, that maybe you did something stupid._

_➢Oh, so many thanks for your support, Liam. I could not have a better friend in the world. How lucky I am to have you? (Quickly, Find sarcasm)_

_➢I know. Kisses to you, cutie pie._

_➢Moron_

_➢I love you, Tommo_

******

Well, what now? How are he going to apologize to his student for last night, if he doesn't remember what he did or said? Anyway, Louis felt the duty to do it. I mean, come on! Tommo will never admit that he loved this situation because he now have a perfect excuse to talk with him.

Monday.

After class ended, everyone went to recess. Harry was on his desk, kissing Glenne. Louis looked askance. He needed an excuse to talk to Harry alone. But he did not know what to say. As if God had taken his side today, Glenne got up from Harry's lap and left the room just as he was getting up from his desk to get out of there.

Harry did not even look at him. He was with his view on the phone. Louis left his stuff on the desk again. He steeled himself and walked towards Harry. He sat in the front seat, looking at his student.

"Hi, Harry"

Harry raised his eyes for a second "Professor."

"You don't need to call me like that when we're alone, Harry. Listen, my friend reminded me that I spoke with you on Saturday. And now I want to apologize for whatever I have said or done. The truth is that I was drunk. Again, I want to apologize if I did anything out of place. I dont remember anything" 

He said that looking at him, searching his eyes but Harry continued his view on the phone. He did not raise his sight.

"You just touched my curls, calls me 'babe', stroked my face, you said that I am yours, that I was the most beautiful thing that you saw in your life and finally, you tried to kiss me. Removing that, you didn't said o did anything out of place, dont worry"

Louis brought his hands to his face. Trying to hide the shame that he was feeling. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Harry. I was drunk! I just can not see your face after this. I promise it will not happen again. I'm sorry, really. My apologies. I don't know what to say. I'll stop going to that club, that's for sure. Rest assured you will not see me there anymore."

Harry raised his view "I dont understand why you apologize if anyhow I would not let you kiss me. It was very clear to me that you want to keep away from me and I understand. You don't need to stop going there. I'll not going to go there anymore from now"

Louis nodded "Okay, Harry. Thank you for understanding." He got up from his seat, packed up his stuff from the desk and left the room. Harry just watched him go without saying anything.

*******

And mornings became routine after that. Louis tried to stay as far away from Harry, but truth be told, the indifference of Styles bothered him. Harry seemed disinterested. He saw him arrive to class with red eyes a couple times. Something happened... he wanted to help and he did not know how.

Only if they hadn't kissed everything would be different.

*****

After a week, being in staffroom, he conversed with Rondeau, the delicate professor of Biology. While taking a coffee with her and spoke in general about the students, he remember the exam that Styles had to take. As he spoke no more with his student on the subject and the relationship between them was super cold. He wanted to know how it has gone.

"Excuse me, Amelia, now we talked about senior year, I wanted to know how did Styles? He had to take an extra exam two weeks ago. He told me that he studied a lot because he have ugly grades with you... Did he pass?"

The teacher frowned at that question and then taking a sip of coffee, she replied "Styles? Extra exam? No Louis, Styles doesn't need any extra exam"

Louis frowned "Really? He told me he was preparing himself for that extra exam ... I thought..."

"I can be distracted because of many things but I'm sure that Styles hasn't bad grades in biology. In fact, it has the best grades in my subject. Maybe you're wrong, I heard that he has low grades in History and Mathematics, but Biology? I don't think so... it's a bit vague for the practical works, but removing that, Styles approves all the exams. Maybe you're confused because I'll take an exam next week. He should be studying for the next exam.”

"Oh, sure... I must be confused. Sorry."

Louis understood everything. Harry had lied about not understand biology. And it could not be any other reason but to have an excuse to see him outside the school.

Styles doesn't know that he know... this will be interesting.

*******

On Friday of that week, Louis called Harry when the bell rang for recess. The curly frowned when his teacher called him. They hadn't spoken to in a week, unless it is for something related to Literature and Harry was one of those students who don't participate much in class. He got up from his seat and walked to his desk.

"Sir?"

"Styles, I just remembered that you have not told me how you've done... I mean, your Biology exam? You passed?”

Harry opened his eyes wide and reflexively started to scratch the back of his neck, nervous. Louis pretends not to realise that. "Oh... that exam, yeah... I passed. Thanks for helping me."

"That's great!, I'm glad you've approved, Harry. You know what? I was looking at the list of upcoming exams, because I had to put soon a date for this subject, and I noticed that next week you have another biology exam, and I wondering if you needed help ... or have you understood the new topics?”

Harry definitely did not expect that. “I have a couples littles doubts, now that you mention it, yes ... but ... I dont need help, really."

"I insist, Styles, I want to help you. Let me help you, okay?"

"Well, okay... you will come to my home... tomorrow?"

"If you don't have problem..."

And we go again...


End file.
